


Money

by Urcutestnightmare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Night, Or not, Platonic Relationships, expensive cars, happy feelings, just them vibing, making memories, meetup, rich!dream, take it as you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urcutestnightmare/pseuds/Urcutestnightmare
Summary: It all started off as a joke when George and Dream were in a late-night discord call like mostly every other day, vibing to some music and enjoying the freedom of not having to edit a video at the moment.“You know Dream, sometimes I ask myself how the hell you’re still not driving a Lamborghini or some other luxury car with your success.”, George laughed casually, obviously meant as a joke, not actually thinking about the possibility.Problem was, Dream did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 465





	Money

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I wrote while listening to a song, as always, this is only based on their characters and not about the real persons, please don't shove this fanfiction into their faces in any way, if either of them states that they are uncomfortable with such stories, I will immediately take it down

Money.

Something Dream had genuinely enough of. Starting with the whole YouTube thing, he had never even imagined he could turn it into his full-time job once, but know here he was, earning way more money monthly than the average office worker.

When one of his videos went especially viral or he was just lucky enough to have an unusual high amount of twitch subscribers, he often felt himself kind of lost in the amount of money that added up on his bank account.

Being a modest person in regards of money, most of the times he didn’t really spend it but rather let it pile up, postponing heavier buying decisions as long as he could, just using this money to pay off his basic monthly costs.

He also wasn’t the person to run into the next Gucci store and go home with five new bags of clothes, six pairs of shoes and a new Rolex from the jeweller next door. Again, he bought himself a branded hoodie or new pants once in a while, whenever he felt like he needed a new one, but that was about it.

But in general, he hardly bought any big or very expensive things, and even though being wealthy had heaves of advantages, taking responsibility and having to make decisions with following consequences was definitely not one.

* * *

It all started off as a joke when George and Dream were in a late-night discord call like mostly every other day, vibing to some music and enjoying the freedom of not having to edit a video at the moment.

“You know Dream, sometimes I ask myself how the hell you’re still not driving a Lamborghini or some other luxury car with your success.”, George laughed casually, obviously meant as a joke, not actually thinking about the possibility.

Problem was, Dream did.

At first of course he brushed it off; spending so much money on a way of transportation? No thank you.

But when that month his “pay check” or rather his different sources of income arrived again, the next thing he found was him browsing on the Internet if these cars were _actually_ that good looking and expensive.

Seeing the prices, he was heavily shocked, nobody in one’s right mind would be stupid enough to buy such expensive cars, right?

Eventually he told George too, ranting about how this money could be spent so much more wisely instead of making the rich companies even richer and wasting money on a way of transportation.

In hindsight, Dream believed the moment that George’s eyes lit up when Dream started to talk about the fact that he had looked the cars up on the Internet, was the breaking point. The point where he actually thought about buying the thing, he swore not to just a few hours before.

Considering how competitive the Floridian man was, it was actually no surprise that he felt the sudden urge to surprise George with that car, he itched to see George’s shocked reaction, to see how flustered he got when Dream would tell him that he bought a car just to impress him. And he also couldn’t deny that he liked showing off and maybe even making people a tad bit jealous.

And even though his head tried to convince him otherwise, another month later he had sent George a ticket to Florida and was talking to a car marketer.

Now of course he wouldn’t go as far as actually spending 300.000$ on a car just to impress his friend, that was just unaccountable and after all Dream wasn’t stupid and irresponsible.

Instead, he rented a Lamborghini for one day, planning to pick up George with that car from the airport.

Time flew by in a blink and just two months later, Dream was sitting in his “new” car (still slightly overwhelmed by it) and texting George where to go after his plane would land.

And no matter how confident he was in that situation; he still felt a little bit nervous whenever he thought about George’s possible reactions. Would he freak out, call Dream an absolute idiot and be pissed that he had to show off like this?

But soon enough, an average sized brunette boy appeared in Dream’s sight. He was turning his head left and right and looking at his phone, searching for any sight of his friend.

So, as casually as possible, Dream opened the door, put on his signature smirk, leaned against the open door and shouted a teasing “Georgeeee” over the parking lot.

The older boy continued to spin around, now looking more confused than ever, before his eyes finally landed on the blonde boy, green eyes piercing into his.

Now completely and utterly taken aback, he made his way towards Dream, his eyes flickering every so often over the car. He still hadn’t quite figured out the colour, but considering how yellow it looked, it was probably coated in Dream’s signature green.

When George got into reach, the taller boy pulled him into a hug after a quick “hey”, which the other boy happily returned with a squeeze.

God, they hadn’t seen each other in person in ages and for a short moment George forgot about the car and was simply happy to finally stand next to his best friend again.

But another glance to the side pulled him back into reality and with raised eyebrows and a bemused expression, he addressed the situation.

“So, Dream, is there anything you want to tell me?”, one of his fingers pointing at the vehicle.

“Not really, other than that’s the new car I got.”, he said, the smirk not leaving Dream’s lips.

“No way, Dream are you crazy? These cars cost a fortune!”

“Remind me again how many subscribers I have?”, he knew he was being cocky, but he didn’t care.

“No way you actually bought that.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I don’t believe you, how? When?”, the brunette’s expression now turned into slight shock.

“Just yesterday, come, take a seat, I think my ticket just expired and after that investment I’m sadly too poor to buy another one.”, the blonde responded with a fake-pout.

Entering the car and putting his suitcase into the backseat, George couldn’t help but mutter “No way you actually bought this”, once again.

Now wheezing, Dream revealed the truth while taking a seat behind the steering wheel: “No, George, obviously I didn’t”.

Exiting the parking lot, he explained to George how everything had led to this and how the car was actually just rented, not in his own possession.

“But why? Why did you do all of that?”

“Just to see your flustered reaction when I say this.”, replied Dream, adding a playful wink.

And indeed, a visible blush crept to George’s cheeks and Dream internally high-fived himself. He still knew this was kind of stupid and unnecessary, but hey, these things can sometimes turn into the best memories in your life. An at least it earned him an abashed eye roll from George.

Thirty minutes later, they decided on driving through the slightly illuminated streets of Florida, with the windows down, no other sounds besides the roaring of the car engine and the music they decided to turn on.

If anyone had told Dream that you could get high on Dopamine, he wouldn’t believe them, but right there and then he knew exactly what they meant.

It felt like they were drunk, but instead of having alcohol flowing through their veins, all you could find was pure happiness and ecstatic feelings.

It was like they were high, but not from drugs, simply from enjoying the atmosphere as much, the wind blowing through their hair, making both of them look very windswept. But god, they didn’t care.

In the distance, they saw skyscrapers, the palm trees and the sparkling city.

The streets were empty, they were just two friends and the stars in the sky.

The atmosphere gave off immaculate vibes, like they could take on the world and would actually succeed.

And no matter how cheesy all of that sounded, it’s actually what Dream felt in that moment, or rather in all these moments.

George next to him was screaming happily and both of them just couldn’t stop smiling and laughing, or in Dream’s case straight up wheezing.

When they finally entered the parking lot next to Dream’s house, both boys’ stomachs were hurting from laughing too much and George told Dream over and over again some funny joke they came up with during the car ride.

And even though both promised to stay up really late and maybe watch a movie or play some Minecraft, George passed out immediately after he plopped down on Dream’s bed.

With a sigh, Dream put the things of the Briton into the guest room and shot the sleeping boy another soft look, a smile still plastered to his lips.

The next morning, he brought the car back to the rental station, paying the price and thanking the marketer for everything.

The man asked one final question, adding an awful wink to his sentence: “Did you at least manage to pick up all the girls by impressing them with the car?”

Dream felt the corners of his lips form another smile because he remembered last night’s events. Ignoring how offensive this question actually was, he simply replied: “No, I just drove around with a friend the whole night.”

Not bothering to wait for a reply, he left and promised himself to never actually buy such an expensive car.

_Sometimes you don’t know the value of a moment, until it becomes a memory._

And sometimes spontaneous and stupid decisions are the ones that turn exactly into these moments.


End file.
